miniforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Miniforce: Samurai Strike
Miniforce: Samurai Strike is a Korean animated tokusatsu series. It is Volt2002Alfred's second entry of the Miniforce series. This was based on Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai. Plot After the war with Galaxy Warriors, the Miniforce Rangers continue to wage their war with the Nighloks and Master Xandred, who has enlisted the help of the legendary esteemed Nighlok King, Serrator. With the Nighlok's getting stronger by the minute, the Rangers must learn to harness their newly acquired Black Box, which will allow them access to their Super Samurai state and unlock new Megazord combinations. They later discover the Black Box's connection to their ancestors, which allows them to tap into just that to unlock Shogun Mode, a powerful new form only accessible through their Super Mega Mode. In addition, their new weapon the Bullzooka packs some serious firepower. Season 1 Several centuries ago in Ancient Japan, monsters known as the Nighloks began to attack the human world, only to face opposition from humans who could harness Symbol Power and become the Samurai Power Rangers. The Nighlok leader, Master Xandred was eventually sealed away by a previous generation, but he has arisen once again to exact his revenge. Season 2 As the end-game approaches, Volt's loyal friend Sana arrives and reveals her true identity as the true Samurai Champions. Taking her rightful place as Blue Samurai Miniforce Ranger, her arrival nearly divides the team but her warm nature eventually brings everyone together. Slogan Characters Miniforce Rangers # In this case, Volt will be leader of the Samurai Miniforce Ranger. Main Miniforce Rangers Special Agent Rangers Allies Mentor and Allies *Commander Chen - Mentor of the Miniforce X * Dr. Jeremy - Anna's father who taking care for Anna and her allies *Dr. Tao - The scout of the Miniforce * Ipas - the assistant of Commander Chen * Mia - Rio's assistant manager Civilians *Suzy - The caretaker and guardian of the Miniforce, also the first Human Rangers *Louie - Suzy's youngest brothers who taking care of Miniforce *Terry - Suzy's crush boyfriend * Roy - Suzy's current teacher * Minnie - Suzy's loyal friends and Sammy's dream girl * Uncle Doori - Suzy's uncle, always do the weird things Villains * Master Xandred - Nighlok leaders, who wanna to be defeat the Samurai Rangers * Octotron - Xandred's advisor Special Appearance Legendary Samurai Rangers Others * Jacky * Dahlia * Blaze (humans) * Roxy (humans) Arsenal Transformation Device * Samuraizer * Super Samurai Morpher * Battle Ranger Morpher * Royal Knight Mode Multi-Use Device * Samurai Power Disc Weapons * Spin Sword ** Thunder Smasher ** Fire Bow ** Earth Slicer ** Sky Fan ** Hydro Spear ** Water Blade * Royal Sword Mecha/Zord Main *Samurai Gigatron **Samurai Super X Tron ***Claw Armor Megatron ****Samurai Megatron *****Lion Zord *****Dragon Zord *****Bear Zord *****Turtle Zord *****Ape Zord ****Samurai Darkclaw Tron *****Claw Zord *****Octopus Zord ***Samurai Battlewing ****Tiger Zord ****Phoenix Zord ****Beetle Zord ****Swordfish Zord **Samurai Megawing ***Shark Zord ***Rhino Zord ***Fox Zord *Samurai Legacy Tron **Bull Zord **Wolf Zord **Snake Zord **Crow Zord **Hawk Zord Alternate Combination *Battlewing Megatron *Tiger Drill Megatron *Mystic Phoenix Megatron *Beetle Blaster Megatron *Swordfish Lancer Megatron *Seven Elemental Megatron Note #Volt was originally the Swordfish Zord and he decided give the Swordfish Zord to Rio as a gift. Category:Fan-made